1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hand tool, more particularly to a hand tool with a removable rotary cassette member for receiving tool bits.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a hand operated tool with a removable rotary bit retaining member, which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,134,995 granted to the applicant of the present invention. The hand operated tool includes a tubular casing 1 having a casing body 101 and a cover member 102 which cooperatively define a receiving space 103. A mounting axle 104 extends from the casing body 101 coaxially into the receiving space 103. A bit retaining member 2 is inserted removably into the receiving space 103, is sleeved rotatably on the mounting axle 104, and has a plurality of storage chambers 201 which are angularly displaced from one another about the mounting axle 104 for receiving tool bits 4. A push rod 3 has a bit pushing portion 301 which extends slidably through the cover member 102, and a magnet 302 which is disposed on the bit pushing portion 301 to magnetically attract the tool bit 4 in a selected one of the storage chambers 201 so as to move the selected tool bit 4 outwardly of a non-circular through hole 105 in the casing body 101 to operate on a workpiece.
When it is desired to remove the bit retaining member 2 from the receiving space 103 for replacement, the cover member 102 is required to be unlocked from and turned relative to the casing body 101 so as to form an access opening for movement of the bit retaining member 2 therethrough. The operation is relatively inconvenient to conduct.